1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running plan creating apparatus which creates a safer running plan of a running vehicle by estimating the degree of risk of another vehicle thereabout.
2. Related Background Art
Concerning the own vehicle and obstacles on a road, an apparatus has been known which predicts positions from the present to T seconds thereafter, computes respective degrees of risk at the positions on the road, creates the risk-minimized running track where the sum of degrees of risk along the running path is minimized as the running path of the own vehicle, and presents it to the driver (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-154967). This apparatus sets areas occupied by the obstacles and blind spot areas formed by the obstacles as locations with a degree of risk.